Valentine's Day
by Midori Akita
Summary: A long absent friend returns for Valentine’s Day. Sort of inspired by the song Valentine's Day by Linkin Park, fully inspired by the holiday!


**Valentine's Day**

**By: **Midori Akita

**Summary: **A long absent friend returns for Valentine's Day

**Pairing:** AkuRoku

**POV: **Roxas

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you THINK I'd be sitting here writing fanfics?!

**A/N:** Mmk, I just had to write something for Valentine's Day. :3 I put chapter 4 of My Angel on hold for this, so you better be HAPPY AND GRATEFUL! xD

Roxas Strife sat on the living room couch, feet propped on the table, alone once more. Sora had gone to Riku's house, and Cloud was constantly with Zack. Their parents had been gone for a long time, and none of them considered their parents as 'family' anymore. It was just Cloud, Sora, and Roxas, three brothers, two with boyfriends, in one house.

Roxas, always the odd one out, was usually alone since the others had found their partners. He was either alone at home, sitting on the couch and watching T.V., or alone at school, not talking to anyone except Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

At school he wasn't alone per se; he had Hayner and the others to keep him from going completely insane. But he was alone, in a sense. In the sense that he had nobody to call his own. Hayner had Seifer, Olette had Pence, Sora had Riku, and Cloud had Zack. Roxas had…..himself. Me, myself and I, he thought. He had nobody to share his thoughts and feelings with, nobody to ease his troubles when they showed their ugly faces, nobody to laugh with him over something entirely stupid, then look at each other and start laughing all over again.

Roxas craved the idea of being closer to someone than anybody else was. He and Sora had once been very close, but they'd grown apart since Sora began dating Riku. It was as if everybody he'd ever been close to left him to be close with someone else, leaving him by himself.

He exhaled loudly and got up from the couch, turning off the T.V. Some fresh air would do him good. He could walk to the mall and maybe buy himself something, or maybe just watch a movie by himself. Wait, who went to the movies by themselves? Nah, no movie, he didn't want to look like a total loser. He grabbed any money he had, about one hundred dollars (mall stuff was expensive), and went out the door. The air was cold, as usual in February. He should have grabbed a coat, but he was already out the door and too lazy to turn back and have to unlock the door, then relock it and walk some more. The mall was already across town, and too much walking made Roxas tired. Roxas liked being tired as much as Luxord liked losing a bet.

Roxas shoved his headphones into his ears and plugged them into his iPod, which he constantly kept in his pocket except for gym class and while he was sleeping. He pressed play, and music blasted in his ears at a volume that was way to loud. He scrambled to turn the volume down, and felt his ears ringing. The current song was one that Sora had put on it, so Roxas shuffled the songs by shaking his iPod lightly, grinning a little when it made that delightful little sound.

Strangely enough, the song switched to a song by Linkin Park that Roxas hadn't heard in a long time and forgot the name of. He looked down at the screen of his iPod, which was cracked a little from when Sora accidentally sat on it, and saw that the name of the song was Valentines Day.

"That's right; it's Valentines Day, isn't it?" Roxas said to himself. "For once, little iPod, you've come in handy for something other than music and Sora's ass cushion."

Roxas was completely aware that he was talking to an inanimate object. Hey, when you don't talk to anyone that much, it happened. Suddenly you picture the object with a face, and little arms and legs. Suddenly the object has nothing better to do than to listen to you.

As long as the buildings don't have face and arms and legs, you should be perfectly fine. Just don't talk to any strange buildings. Just _don't_, damn you!

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong. I never knew what it was like to be alone on a Valentine's Day._

Roxas blinked and listened to the song more closely, the lyrics making something go off in his head. Of course, now the song was just repeating 'on a Valentine's Day' about twenty times, so there wasn't anything of importance.

He suddenly remembered _why_ the song had made something come to him. Every year, on this day, he was always with someone. He was always with his best friend, Axel. They'd only been dating for two of those Valentine's Days, but they'd still spend the day together, usually hanging out at Roxas' house or walking around town. A couple times they'd have to pry girls with milk chocolate away from Seifer Almasy, a friend that was allergic to the stuff and would stop breathing if he ate it. Fending off a bunch of crush-driven girls was hard work, especially when they had long nails and pointy boots (aimed _you-know-where_), but it was always funny seeing Axel look a girl in the eye and having her run away giggling.

But, last year, a week after Spring Break, Axel moved away, to Radiant Gardens. He now attended some private school that his parents wanted him to go to, and they'd lost touch. They'd had each other's phone numbers, but Roxas could never commit a number to memory and then lost his old phone, which had all of his contacts in it. Axel's parents refused to put their name in the damn phone book, and Roxas couldn't possibly search all over Radiant Gardens for him.

He'd never spent a Valentine's Day without Axel. Until this year.

Roxas sighed and changed the song to This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson. Why were all the songs about holidays? Next thing you know, the song will be Santa Claus is Coming to Town or some weird shit like that. Who knew, Sora might have went wild with his song adding again.

A car flew by him, going at least sixth miles per hour in a ten mile per hour zone. The wind it kicked up ruffled Roxas' hair violently and blew some snow that was on the ground into his eyes. His eyes watered ridiculously, as if he were crying. He wiped a sleeve down his face in an attempt to remove the fake tears, but all he did was irritate his eyes more and make them look redder.

"Fuck you, sleeve, now I look like I'm crying," Roxas muttered.

Instead of the Christmas song, a Nickelback song came on called Far Away. He hadn't listened to the song in a long time, it'd been one of those songs that were on the album with one song he wanted, but he never listened to any of the others. Really all those songs were doing was taking up space on his iPod, space that could be filled with other songs that he actually listened to more than twice.

_Cause you know, you know, you know that I love you. I have loved you all along._

He hadn't told anyone that he loved them in a long time. Not since before Axel left. Nobody else had that kind of relationship with him, not enough for him to say out loud that he loved them. He loved Cloud and Sora, and maybe even Riku and Zack (like brothers, pervs), but saying he loved them out loud would seem very childish and _might_ even imply some form of incest.

He reached the front doors of the mall, not even aware that he had gone that far.

The doors opened automatically with a pleasant ding, and let Roxas into the warm mall complex. There was the normal amount of people in the mall today, not enough to be considered a lot, but not so little that it was deserted. It was a lot like a school hallway, but with younger and older people, and nobody was carrying backpacks or complaining about being late. The food court tables were mostly occupied with people his own age, eating food with someone of the opposite sex, some with the same sex. He wasn't sure if they were homosexual or just friends, but that didn't really matter. The lines at the fast food restaurants weren't that long, only three or four people per line. The stores that he could see weren't that packed, as most people today were in the movies or not here at all. He could see that Macy's was packed with women, probably for some Valentine's Day sale for nasty selling perfume and clothes for older women. As he walked past the food court, he could see that the line for movie tickets was as long as a line for a roller coaster at an amusement park. Most were couples, holding hands and craning their necks to see the sign that showed what movies were playing at what times. Some were just mothers with children, some fathers with children, and some were teenagers in groups.

"And yet I'm by myself," Roxas muttered. Today was a day to celebrate love and being together and Roxas was alone, ironically enough.

Roxas made his way through the mall, occasionally dodging some people that weren't paying attention and would have ran into him if he didn't get out of their way. He paused for a second to get a gum ball from one of the quarter machines that the mall decided to randomly put in the middle of the walkway.

He entered his favourite store, Hot Topic. It was wear he got all his CDs and most of his pants. He didn't particularly like the neon skinny jeans, but he did own one pair (a joke birthday present from Hayner, though Roxas was _sure_ that Hayner just wanted to see him in tight pants).

Roxas browsed among the rack of TRIPP pants that Hot Topic sold, folding a couple over his arm that he thought might fit him. The single employee working the counter asked him if he needed help, but he politely said no and went into the curtained-off dressing room. He pulled of his pair of comfortable black jeans and folded them neatly, placing them on the seat the dressing room provided.

He tried on a few pairs, and found that the two he liked most were on sale for ten bucks each.

"Roxas shoots, he scores!" Roxas exclaimed and danced around. The pants he currently had on were a little too big and fell down to his ankles with his movement.

"Wait, sir!" Roxas heard the employee say. "There's already someone-"

A little too late for warnings, Roxas' eye twitched as he stood in his flame boxers with 'This Sex Is on Fire!' written across his ass, and someone pushed through the curtain.

Roxas blinked a couple of times, almost forgetting how to breathe. A man stood before him, tall and lanky, with fiery red hair and green eyes.

"….Axel?" Roxas asked hesitantly. He was sure he was dreaming, no amount of good luck or karma could ever make Axel show up in the same store as he did.

"Roxas?!" Axel exclaimed with wide eyes. He practically flung himself out of the dressing room. "Uhh….I'll wait til you have your pants on…."

"Hey, wait!" Roxas called. He unhooked the pants from his ankles and held them outside for Axel to take, taking care to make it so nobody could see him. "Grab me a smaller size?

"Sure," Axel said and took the pants from Roxas' hand, making Roxas jump when their fingers brushed. It was like a zap of electricity, and maybe something more, sparked between their fingers.

Roxas backed up against the opposite wall of the dressing room and felt his breath coming in short gasps. He ran his fingers through his naturally spiked hair.

Axel was here, his Axel. After so long, they'd finally come together again. No, no, he had to be dreaming. Nothing this good ever happened to him, and it's not as if karma stops being a bitch all of a sudden. That would be like Sora not being innocent. Impossible. Impractical. Hopeless. Ridiculous. Unattainable. Unfeasible. Other words he didn't know the meanings of that Zexion had taught him.

"Don't freak out," he told himself. "It's _just_ Axel."

Just Axel? _Just_ Axel?!

Oh, who was he kidding? There was no 'just Axel'. Axel was like nobody else. He was hilarious in a perverted way, fun to be with, a good listener _and_ a good talker, and not to mention he was _dead_ sexy.

"I picked the wrong day to get motivated…."

He sighed and pulled his own pair of pants on; leaving the pairs he didn't want on the return rack. Folding the ones he did want over his arm, he took a couple of more deep breaths before walking out of the dressing room and into the store.

Axel stood outside the dressing room, leaning against the wall with Roxas' pants in his hands. When he saw Roxas, he bowed and held the pants out to Roxas like they were a rare and precious jewel.

"Your trousers, my Lord," he said and smirked.

"Stand, Jester," Roxas replied with a smile.

Axel stood up and towered over Roxas by at least a foot. "I'm hurt Roxie, I thought I was the loyal butler!"

"You look better in a jester hat, Axel," Roxas teased and stuck out his tongue.

Axel sighed and held out his hand, like he usually did. Usually, Roxas would shake his hand as he always did. Like he did when they saw each other every day and it didn't _matter_ whether they hugged or shook hands.

But now it did matter. Now, a year later, it mattered the most.

Roxas stared at his hand for a couple of seconds, then pushed it away and hugged Axel around the waist, burying his face in Axel's chest.

"I…I missed you."

Axel stood still for a moment, probably stunned by the affection from Roxas. Just as Roxas was about to break the hug, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Axel had rested a cheek in Roxas' hair, taking in the sharp scent of his shampoo.

"I missed you too, Roxas," Axel murmured.

Squeals echoed from the front of the story, and instantly there were about 5 girls surrounding them. They all had rainbow shirts, as Roxas saw when he and Axel broke away from the each other.

"Ohhhh God," Roxas said.

"The _fan girls_," Axel said, finishing his sentence.

"Shall we run or give them a show?"

"Both," Axel answered, and suddenly Roxas felt his lips being ravaged by the redhead. They received ear shattering yells for it, but Roxas was momentarily deaf from the surprise of Axel's lips. They were soft and warm, yet they were rough at the same time. Roxas drew his tongue against Axel's bottom lip, letting Axel dart his tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss.

Roxas didn't even notice that Axel had been dragging him towards the entrance to the store and away from the fan girls.

Axel broke the kiss when they were out of the store and smirked. "It's been a while since I've seen you blush," he said and drew his calloused thumb across Roxas' cheek. "It's cute."

Roxas felt his cheeks flame a deeper red and ducked his head. "Is not."

"Is too~!" Axel cooed and pinched his cheek.

"Well, you're still the same as I remember," Roxas remarked and pulled Axel's hand from his face, lacing their fingers together.

"Handsome and charming?"

"No, insane and a pyromaniac."

"You're the one with flaming boxers with 'This Sex Is on Fire' written across your ass," Axel noted and separated their hands, wrapping his free arm around Roxas.

"Don't ever mention that in public. Ever."

They continued walking through the mall in direction of the food court, which had emptied out since one of the more popular movies had started.

"Can I say one thing?" Axel asked and looked down at Roxas.

Roxas' heart thumped. He was going to say something mushy or love-y dove-y that Roxas wouldn't know how to respond to.

Roxas nodded and Axel grinned evilly. "Pants on the ground, pants on the ground! Lookin' like a fool with your pants on the ground!"

Holding back a laugh, Roxas hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Axel, you're such a goof."

"I'll take that as a compliment for now," Axel said and shrugged. "Speaking of pants, where are yours?"

For a second, Roxas thought he was talking about the pants he'd worn to the mall, and looked down at his legs. It would so be like him to have forgotten to put his pants on. Then he realized, as he saw that his legs were covered with his owns pants, that he'd left the pants he wanted to buy in the store.

"I must have dropped them when the fan girls attacked…"

"Let's go rescue them!" Axel exclaimed and whirled them around to go back to Hot Topic. They made small talk as they went back, Axel commented on the cold weather and Roxas mentioned a movie trailer he'd seen on T.V. Within five minutes they left the store with Roxas' new clothes.

"Wanna get something to eat, Roxie?" Axel asked and motioned toward the food court as they walked. Roxas' stomach growled in response, making Axel laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up, I didn't have breakfast," Roxas retorted and hit Axel with one of his bags.

"Tsk tsk, you should be eating breakfast everyday! It's the most important….or is that lunch?" he said and scratched his temple with his free hand. He'd taken one of Roxas' bags and carried it himself.

"Breakfast, moron," Roxas said and chuckled.

"Hm, whatever. We should get Chinese food."

Roxas nodded and they walked over to the line. There were three people in front of them, so they waited for a while. Roxas looked over at the other lines, and groaned as he saw Olette, Naminé, Kairi, and Xion in the line for Kupo's Pizza.

"Hide me, you beanpole," Roxas hissed and stepped out of the girls' lines of view.

"Why? Those girls?" he asked and laughed. "What are you scared of them for?"

"They're all madly in love with me and would throw bitch fits if they saw me with you," Roxas admitted sourly and grimaced.

Axel eyed the girls and snorted. "Nah, they look like fan girls. They'd go insane, in the good way, if they saw us."

Roxas grunted and crossed his arms. "Yeah, but I still dislike them."

Axel snorted again and pushed him forward when the line moved forward. It was soon their turn, since the person in front of them had only wanted a soda. Axel ordered some kind of soup, and Roxas got a chicken and white rice combo with extra soy sauce packets. Axel paid, only because Roxas couldn't get his wallet out of his back pocket from all the bags in his hand. They sat down at one of the tables with uncomfortable chairs that made your ass numb if you sat down too long and began eating. Axel's soup was gone within a minute, as the soup was merely some kind of juice with wontons at the bottom. Roxas was spearing his chicken with the chopsticks that the food place provided, and had no idea in hell how he'd eat the rice.

"So," Axel said when Roxas was done shoving chicken into his mouth like a starving man. "How's it been going for you?"

Roxas swallowed a sip of his soda and shrugged. "So-so. It got really dull when you left."

Axel frowned. "I knew I was the life of the party, but way to make me feel like crap, Roxie."

"I'm telling the truth. I honestly didn't know what to do with myself."

"Well, I didn't have much of a better time. Radiant Gardens is more boring than Destiny Islands and Twilight Town put together."

Roxas couldn't figure out how to pick up the rice with chopsticks, so he resorted to put the brim of the contained to use mouth and using the chopsticks as a sort of shovel.

"Make any friends?" Roxas asked through a mouthful of food.

"You're drooling soy sauce, Roxie," Axel said and wiped Roxas' chin with a napkin. Roxas blushed as Axel continued. "I met this guy named Demyx. He was pretty much the only one that didn't think I was insane or a pyromaniac."

"…But you are a pyromaniac and insane," Roxas replied and smirked.

"That's the point, Demyx didn't realize either of the two, and having a friend dumber than me was a fun change."

"So you felt smart for once?" Roxas asked as he ate some more rice.

"Yep. And do you know how Valentine's Day got its name?" Axel asked with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"I can't say I do."

"Well," Axel said and put on a scholar's face. "There was a Roman emperor that banned marriages 'cause it was preventing men from being in the army, and a priest called St. Valentine was marrying people in secret. When the emperor found out, he executed the guy on February 14th."

Roxas choked on a mouthful of rice. "How romantic…"

"Hn…" Axel grunted. Roxas finished this rice and they got up to throw their garbage away.

"Got anything to do today?" Roxas asked as they started walking around the mall some more. This time, Roxas made _sure_ that he'd gotten all of his stuff.

"Nope, I'm free the whooole day!"

"Wanna go to my house and watch a movie or something?" Roxas asked and silently hoped that he would say yes.

"Sure, why not," Axel said and turned them around. They went out into the cold February air, and Axel shivered next to him. Roxas noticed that Axel was wearing a tight black tee-shirt with no jacket.

"Sora and Cloud still around?" Axel asked and wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulders.

"Yeah, but Sora's with Riku-"

"Called it!" Axel exclaimed and pumped his fish in the air.

"-and Cloud is with Zack."

"What about Seifer and Hayner? They being all gay and shit yet?"

Roxas looked up at Axel and arched an eyebrow. "How'd you know? They only came out like two months ago."

"Puh-lease, Roxie. I've been waiting for them to fuck like bunnies since eighth grade!"

Roxas snorted. "How nice of you. But, considering we're seniors now, you must have had a better gaydar then everyone else."

Axel shrugged. "Gays can tell who else is gay. It's this built in thing we have."

"If you had that in eighth grade, then why didn't you come out til ninth?"

"These things are complicated, Roxie. Don't question them."

Before they knew it, they were at Roxas' house. Roxas unlocked the doors and the let themselves in, and Axel automatically kicked back on the couch. Roxas went into the kitchen to look for some popcorn, while Axel looked for something to watch on Movies on Demand.

The movie started playing while the popcorn still had a minute left to pop. "C'mon, Axel, at least wait for me!"

"It's only previews, you aren't missing anything good," Axel said, and Roxas detected something in his voice that sounded a little mischievous.

Roxas walked back into the living room to see the opening of Valentine's Day.

"You've seriously got me watching a chick flick?" Roxas said in disbelief.

Axel chuckled and pulled Roxas onto his lap, getting Roxas to laugh as they collapsed on the couch.

"It's supposed to be a good movie, Roxie!"

Roxas sighed and defeat and started watching the movie. It was okay, as far as Roxas could tell. He didn't watch movies that often, so he wasn't really sure if he liked it or not.

"How long are you staying?" Roxas asked sometime in the middle of the movie.

"I'm moving back. I'm eighteen now, so my parents having no say over what I do anymore."

"…So….you're moving back for good?"

It really was true. Axel was staying. Roxas could have died happy, except for the fact that he was preoccupied that he was sitting on Axel's lap, and Axel seemed to be very excited about it.

"Yep," Axel said and sighed. "You know, Roxie, for seventeen, you really should weigh more."

"Oh shut up. You're lucky I'm not heavier," he replied.

Axel moved his hands to Roxas' neck and encased Roxas' mouth in an unexpected kiss. Roxas felt Axel's tongue run along the seam of his lips, and nearly stopped breathing when their tongues touched and began intertwining.

"But Axel, the _movie,_" Roxas said, reminding Axel that he was the one that made Roxas watch the strange movie in the first place.

"Movie, schmovie."

Axel flipped him so that Axel was straddling his hips, grinding himself against Roxas. His tongue was exploring every inch of Axel's hot, warm mouth, skimming along his cheeks and then wrestling with his tongue. He felt his shirt being tugged at, and allowed the kiss to stop for a moment so Axel could pull it completely off.

Rough hands danced across his chest and his stomach, feeling the muscles that had developed there.

"Roxie, have you been hitting the gym?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I…I wanted to look a little better in case you ever came back."

Axel grunted and continued running his hands across Roxas' chest. His mouth was latched onto Roxas' neck, occasionally nipping and licking the sensitive skin there.

Roxas began to be impatient that Axel was still fully clothed, so he pulled Axel's shirt over his head and let his hands run over his chest. He groaned as Axel started rubbing a nipple, and writhed when he felt the hot kisses get lower down his neck to his collar bone.

He gasped in pleasure when he felt his nipple being encased in Axel's mouth, and whined when Axel nipped and sucked at it seductively. He could feel himself getting harder and hotter as his other nipple was being rubbed.

Axel's hand dipped to the hem of his pants as he moved on to suck Roxas' other nipple and he fiddled with the difficult button. Roxas pulled his hands away from Axel's chest so he could help get his pants off. He moaned as the pants slid down his legs and his hardness was free, no longer encased by tight denim. Axel began to kiss lower until he was at the hem of Roxas' flaming boxers.

Roxas felt his neck being ravaged again, and he groaned in need. "Tease," he muttered.

Axel grunted and swept his hands down Roxas' stomach one last time before tracing his inner thigh a couple of times, never touching where Roxas wanted him to. Finally Axel gave in and rubbed Roxas through the fabric of his boxers. He got even harder under Axel's skilled fingers.

"Axel…" he breathed.

"Yes, Roxie?" Axel purred seductively and gave him a little squeeze, kissing his mouth again.

"I…..I love you."

**-----END-----**

**What the fuck did I just write? xD I'm glad my parents are asleep right now!**

**Sorry to end it there, but writing yaoi is harder than reading it! **

**Anyway…..romantic no? :D Review bitches!**


End file.
